Beauty Bound By Blood
by LittleBabyLocke
Summary: Ellie's twin sister comes to mix up Ellie's life.
1. Part 1

Part 1  
  
They swarmed in to the mall like a bat out of hell. In every corner there was a huge guys that looked like he could pop your head off with his pinky. Everyone was shocked and none knew what to do . They sat and watched as the leader seductively made her way up the stairs. She looked just like one of them, only more sexed up. Her black leather pants showed the curves of her butt. She had on a moulin rouge top with sleeves that went down past her elbow and the rest of it was maroon lace. The Maroon lace bordered edge to edge of the front of the top leaving enough room to show plenty of cleavage. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in to a ponytail making sure you could see her face. Her wore dark maroon lipstick with black eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. Her enchanting blue eyes shined as she looked around. " Why don't you look at that. They're all scared. No need. I'm just looking for my sister." Her voice said targeting them. She nearly laughed at their pathetic worried faces. " Where's Ellie?" She asked. No one answered. " Alright then." She looked to two of her men and they walked off trashing everything they saw as they looked for Ellie.   
  
" Who are you?" Mouse asked from Salene's lap. " Why do you want Ellie?"  
  
" I'm Faith." She smiled at the little girl in a vindictive way. She walked over about to only a few steps away and till she was interrupted.   
  
" You touch her and I'll give you two second to take your last breathe." Her twin sisters familiar voice came from behind her.   
  
" Ellie, I have a preposition for you." Faith smiled. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
" Why didn't you tel me you had another sister? Let alone a twin." Jack asked the women he loved as he laid on their bed. His head was throbbing with pain, but he had inside he was smiling with the thought of Ellie in leather, even if it was really Faith.   
  
" We've never discussed family history, Jack. For all I know you're a triplet." Ellie sat down next to him completely irritated. " Okay... Maybe not, but still. That really doesn't matter at the moment."   
  
" Well...Luckily for you...your wont find a guy looking like me strapped in thigh black leather." His hand found it's self reaching for her and started to rub his lover's back. She gave a soft smile as he sat up and started to run his fingers through her hair with his free hand.   
  
" I love you." She whispered making his face light up with a huge smile. He kissed her cheek making her smile even brighter, until they heard a fake cough coming from the door way.   
  
" Well...Isn't this sickening." Faith let herself in enjoying the annoyed look on her sister's face. " Who the hell is he?" Looking at him closely.   
  
" Jack." Ellie responded as Jack walked out of the room leaving the two alone.   
  
" Well...I don't like him. You could do better." Ellie ignored her comment as Faith sat down making herself very comfortable in Ellie's chair. " How can you live like this?" She asked. Her eyes wonder as she crossed her legs and began to tap her fingers on her twin's desk. " I know bugs that live better than you do. Maybe I should take you back to Serenity with me." Ellie cringed at the thought of Serenity. It wasn't hell, but to her it was making it close. It sickened her how much Faith loved it. How her whole family loved it. At least what's left of it. " We can give you everything you could ever want there." Faith interrupted her thoughts yet again.   
  
" My life is fine." Ellie said sternly. What the hell do you want?"   
  
" That's not important at the moment. I want to know more about that Pride person. He's hot." Ellie gave a smile to Faith's unfaithful comments.   
  
" That's only because he looked exactly like Adam. Or have you already forgotten about your husband?" She reminded her sister who's expression changed from a vindictive smile to a long stair at the floor.   
  
" I'll never forget about my husband." Faith corrected her in a shaken and hurt voice. " Adam's sick Ellie. We had to leave him behind in Serenity." Ellie didn't feel guilty for her comment, but she did like Adam. He had seem to be the only good thing in Ellie's life. They sat silently for a good moment until Faith turned in to the old sister that Ellie always used to know. " I need your help." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Ellie pasted around her room in complete shock that she didn't even notice Jack walk in. He tried to touch her shoulder, but she moved away and left the room. On her way out of the mall she saw a mirror, but couldn't stand the thought of looking at herself because of Faith. Stupid Faith. Ellie ran out of the mall as fast as she could wanting to end up anywhere as long as it was away from her sister, away from Jack and the rest of humanity. A million words ran through her head and she couldn't break. She got a block away from the mall and clasped.  
  
" I'm worried about her." Jack told everyone that would listen. He walked in circles in the café thinking whether or not he should go after her or if she just needed some time to herself. " What did you say to her." He demanded from Faith. Faith looked at him coldly, but soon gave in to all the staring that was being done in her direction.  
  
" I'm pregnant." Faith finally admitted to a from full of strangers who now were confused.  
  
" Why would that bother Ellie?" One of them in lose purple shirt asked.   
  
" I don't want my baby. I want Ellie to raise this child." She said without a sign of pain as she watched everyone go from confused to horrified. " Either that or I will have an abortion."  
  
" You mean kill your own child?" 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Trudy picked up her daughter and quickly left the room. The conversation was having a sick affect on her stomach. She couldn't imagine life without Brady no matter what the cost where. Her child was the bets thing in her life.   
  
" It's not that I want it...I would be forced to. Of course knowing Ellie, she wont let that happen." Faith told them noticing all jaws were reaching to the floor. " Things will be better this way."  
  
Pride walked around looking everywhere he could. He didn't want to sit and listen to her sister make excuses for her sick behavior, and he could only imagine how Ellie might fell about the whole thing. He saw her laying on the streets, but tried to not think much of it. He picked up her completely limp body and took her back to the mall.   
  
" I hate you right now." Ellie said in an partly kidding way. She had every right to hate her sister, but she knew that she honestly couldn't.  
  
" I know, but it's better this way. The baby will be better off with you, and you'd be a better mother." Faith told her with a smile on her face.   
  
" Does Adam know your trying to give off his baby to your sister?" The question came out of no where and everyone else in the room froze. Even she herself was shocked with the words came out of her mouth directed towards her twin.  
  
" Adam doesn't even know I'm pregnant, and he never will." 


End file.
